Stark Industries
"Bellum est via ut opulentia; war is the road to riches" - Combine Motto Conception Stark Industries was originally a Pharmaceuticals company; The Trust Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals and Medicinals (The Trust). And was originally owned by Maaximillion's brother, Dorian Gray. Dorian, in his quest for galactic peace however, failed to legalize The Trust through the galactic economics system. The Trust, ready for business in every way, was dissolved by Dorian par this failure. Its buildings where left to to rot, its assets and other subsidiaries where liquidated, and Dorian himself went into retirement on New Holstice. Deciding to live out the normal life of a regular human his age, rather then try again to become a business mogul. Maximillion however, had other ideas. Contacting his brother, Maximillion negotiated for the ownership of what was left of the trust, which, while not legalized, its assets where indeed considerable; extensive medical buildings and a galactic hospital, access to medicines, cybernetics, and laboratories, not to mention the bio chemical weapons that The Trust had been using and developing, in order to better understand how to create a cure against. Dorian freely gave the trust to Maximillion, free of charge, with no complaint. Being very glad indeed to shed the last vestiges of his failure. Maximillion, now with the ownership of the assets of the trust, set into motion a series of events that to this day, has utterly transformed the diseased and dying corpse of The Trust, into the prosperous and highly successful business it is today. Corporate Overhaul Maximillion: I swear to Avo. If I see ONE more apology letter from a surgeon, saying; "thank you for the invite, but im afraid im just not interested", I am going to kill myself! Drivel: Please don't sir, that would be most unfortunate; you wouldn't be able to pay me the fine salary you endow every third tuesday, ontop of wh -'' '''Maximillion:' Drivel? Drivel: Yes Mr. Stark? Maximillion: Shut up. Drivel: Yes Mr. Stark. - A Conversation between Maximillion, and Drivel; Stark's Chief Scientist In the beginning, Stark tried fruitlessly to resurrect The Trust the way it had been; A Medical company. While a sound idea, and cost effective, surgeons and medical doctors repeatedly said they didn't want anything to do with the illegitimate Trust, known now in the medical world for its issues with the economics system. As far as the Medical populace was concerned, it was a dead end, leading to no where. Frustrated with this lack of progress, Stark decided to take on a wholly different tactic: change fields, and recruit employees from a circle that had no idea what it used to be, and wouldn't mind even if they knew. Thus so, Stark sold and deconstructed The trusts assets, effectively liquifying them, then used the credits to begin anew. Stark literally tore down the company, and turned it into a completely different one, specializing in a completely different field than that of medicine; Munitions and Arms manufacturing. A literal one eighty to what the Trust had been before, the newly named Stark Industries would specialize in weapons of war, ranging from small arms manufacturing like firearms and blasters, to orbital war stations. The only remnant of the now dissolved Trust being Stark Industries Cybernetic division; the last remnants of a handful of medical subsidiaries that weren't sold in the cross over. His mission successful, Stark rebuilt, or in some cases simply renamed buildings on the Trusts base planet of Bakura, creating the Stark Industries Executive building, and the Stark Industries Commerce Exchange from scraps and leftovers from the Trust. With the renovation complete, Stark turned his full attention to creating weapons, and buying out competitor companies for there businesses. Returns a King Before the companies debut to the galaxy, Maximillion sent private comm's to the CEO's and chair holders of the Confederacy of Independent Companies (CIC). The Confederacy had originally started out as The Techno Union and the Trade federation, before a financial merger between the two companies fused the two together into a single entity. The CIC had direct control of over a dozen companies, manufacturing battle droids, walkers, hand weapons, and even other non related companies that the company had bought, giving them miscellaneous rights to there products as well. Meeting with the CIC CEO, and his second, Maximillion revieled tot hem that he was in fact, the Techno Union's first Foreman before the merger, and that he had come back to raise the Union back to glory. Convincing the CEO's and chairmen, who recognized Maximillion as there long lost King and leader, they solemnly handed the Medallions of the Union over to Maximillion. These Medallions, inscribed with the companies of the union, where essentially the rights of ownership to the company and her subsidiaries. So it was that Stark Industries became a true power in the galaxy. With the forges and technology of the Union behind him, Maximillion would go on to lead the way into galactic weaponry breakthroughs and technological advancement. Product List The official Stark Industries Product List. This list contains an up to date list of all products available for purchase on JvS. All designs mentioned on this list are legally patented and owned by Stark Industries on JvS, all designs listed here will have a corresponding link that you may click, which will take you off site to the Patents approval thread, in case you wish to double check a patents specs, or need to use it for verification. All designs have there price listed, as well as in depth technical specs on each item. All items may be purchased on Bakura, at the Stark Industries Commerce Exchange. Simply place your order either in person, or via comm at the Purchasing Counter. Thank You. Stark Industries Product List Category:Companies